


The night with the Emperor

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	The night with the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The purpose of living

Taking all of him. He was always taught and thought, bred, to be helpful, brave and always to do the right thing. Now, he was focusing his eyesight at the dead of night. He could sense, feel and detect the shadow figure around him. All limbs, even the tail were on him, on his chest, sleeping soundly. Who would have thought that this sleepy and tranquil creature is Frieza in his final form. He was very amazed to see all those transformations that cost him a healthy mind. Why? Because he was taken by him in all those forms. He just couldn’t grasp the fraction what shape he preferred more or better to say, which one was the most… acceptable for his mental state. He came to the simple conclusion. Neither. In each feature, he is the most deadly and vicious being of the universe. What is fantastic about him are the methods in which he silences him during the nights when he is not ready or just not in the mood. He would just say:

\- No problem, my dear little one, I have a special tactic when it is necessary.  
Then he would be slowly bound and gagged. He wasn’t comprehending, sometimes, the situation very much. He knew why Frieza was doing it.

Not only because he had the fetish or was so much into bondage but… when Yamcha is not under the impression of serving and nurturing the Emperor’s manhood for pleasure and pleasing, then he knows to be very loud and… feisty. That is why the Changeling is using this strategy against him for stimulation and keeping him restrained and quiet as much as he could through moans and yelps. This was one of those nights. After the brutal and raw orgasms, he was covered with bruises that would heal quickly thanks to his strength but hickeys would stay for some time while the fluids made him the most uncomfortable. They would take a shower together in the morning and Frieza loved when he was all wrapped in his slime, body liquids and saliva.   
On top of all that, his feet and arms, even his mouth, were tied up also until they are showered. 

Yes, Frieza wouldn’t bother to free him but just drop both of themselves in the hot, bubble tub. First he would wash Yamcha, take him another couple of times and then he brushed himself, scrubbed the filth. After all that, comes the breakfast, and only when that time comes, only then, he felt the hard ropes being untied. The gag would be always the last one he would pull out. The thing is… many people would choke or even found hard not to find the regular breath after the ordeal, they would cough or clear their throats, but not Yamcha… He still can’t, no matter how much he tried, come up with the idea of how Frieza is doing it… to wrap him like a candy and when he is opened, to be like new without any consequences. All sorts of gags were always deemed cushioned, practical and comfortable to wear, even the most simplest ones. 

So, when his mouth is finally put to use, Frieza first checks the cavern of his mouth. He would look inside and even touch if it is necessary to make sure he is not hurt or sore. He was feeling the sensations of the tongue being loved and licked, then the roof of the mouth and the teeth carefully examined. All well, then he was permitted to eat, drink, talk and whatever till the time when it happens again or star all over. The good thing is… Frieza is very fast so… all of these rituals are done pretty quickly. He doesn’t need to wait very long in the morning to be unrestrained again.

But, this night is different. He woke up and felt how he is a little bit more uneasy than usual. He can sleep just fine but something was wrong… Yeah, the gag was a little bit too tight. It was a modest gag, someone would say, but… that silk tightened around his mouth is worth the whole fortune. He may say how privileged he is to be silenced by the softest fabric in the universe. He shifted and moaned. Yamcha sensed how the finger outlined the middle of his gagged lips. Stroking passionately, caringly and gently over the gag. As a matter of fact, even when his mouth is ungagged, Frieza would do the same thing. Was this his way of calming him down?

\- What is it, my dear boy? You can’t breathe? – he asked in a gentleman way.  
He nodded, praying his wish is going to be fulfilled.  
\- Oh, how unlucky of myself. I love when you are all cocooned by me but… it seems I was… too much eager – he devilishly smiled.  
Yamcha was thankful that the gag was unwrapped. He breathed steadily.  
\- Thank you, my Lord.  
\- I wouldn’t like that you are in any discomfort, my boy.  
\- Yes, Frieza, I mean…!  
\- Don’t worry, when we are alone, call me however you want, but – he put finger over his lips – in a civilized manner.

He already sensed how the tail stroked him and was wagging all over his body, touching and bending over the curves in whirls and whips.

\- But, what we started, it must be finished.  
\- I don’t understand?  
\- Choose how you would like to be gagged. You have a choice.

Yamcha looked straight into the eyes of his Lord. He wasn’t broken but he didn’t allow the creature to completely overcome him.

\- Your tail, then you don’t need to, even though you like it, to bother with tying me up.  
\- OOOH, what a splendid idea! Oh, Yamcha… oh… what I am going to do to you, what kind of pleasures you are going to receive from me, not to mention rewards! Be a good boy like you always are and – their noses are touching – you will own everything.

That night was truly different. It is not that at one point he didn’t feel like a baby with a pacifier.. but having one of Frieza’s limbs between his lips, fully loaded to the core… only led to the statement just how much… the Overlord… trusted him! Not to bite or hurt the sensitive spot among his tongue and teeth. Punished yes, if that happens but… the very thing that he did what he offered… only helped him to realize the enormous feeling of importance. Without him and this safety net of TRUST, the dictator would be the true Devil but with him beside his side, he knows that he is the one who is pulling and holding the reins of the TRUE monster, blocking from being unleashed onto the Universe. 

He felt asleep very quickly, comfortable embraced by the deadly ruler.


End file.
